RUKIA'S WEALTHY LIFE
by AJ Kuchiki
Summary: As a normal human Rukia Kuchiki faces the unfortunate punishments, AJ as her mother teaches her to become a better woman, Byakuya as her father tries to support his wife with his rebellious CONTAINS: SPANKING AND SEX INTERACTION.
1. Chapter 1

It was December when all of the students were almost at the end of the semester, Rukia and Ichigo had been missing school lately, they had been busy with their phones and since they are both from a wealthy family they seemed to not care about school.

Rukia and Ichigo were about to lose the semester. The two teenagers were not taking school serious, Rukia's mother was one of the best medicals and Ichigo's dad as well the two parents were happy that their children were able to go to school every day.

They had everything they needed. Rukia's father was a really good lawyer, the Kuchiki family was a noble family as well as the Kurosaki's. As the two teenagers keep on skipping school their mothers keep on getting angrier and angrier.

Rukia was in her junior year she was smart everyone at school admires her not only because of her brain but because she is a beautiful teenage girl. The Kuchiki girl knows the rules of her house and she has broken one of the most important ones which is school.

She's the only daughter of the Kuchiki family. Rukia's parents are always busy with work. The Kuchiki family work separately but they also own their own farm. They open every Saturday and Sunday which leaves the teenage girl with a lot of freedom every day.

The Kurosaki family have three children they are all smart the youngest of the family were twins and they were on their last year of junior high. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't smart but he was handsome and popular with the girls, he is now a junior as well.

Ichigo was always getting in trouble with his teachers. His mother was a tenth grade English teacher. She works in the same high school Ichigo goes to. She was never call by the principal to tell her about her son. She knew that her son was about to lose the semester and she didn't know what to do with her son anymore.

During the past few days she has been sent cards that Ichigo was missing school and he wasn't going to get any credits for any of the subjects he was taking. Mazaki wasn't going to let his oldest son be the laugh of the whole school.

 _AT THE KUROSAKIS_

"Isshin we need to do something about our son he has been really distracted from his studies, he is going to lose the whole semester if we don't do something quick!" said Mazaki concern.

"Oh don't worry he will be just fine, perhaps he is just a teenage boy he has plenty of time to catch up!" said Isshin calm.

"You go easy on him, perhaps you should teach him to be a better man!" at this Mazaki was getting angry.

"Oh honey he is a good man he is just like me trust me he will be fine!" assure Isshin.

The Kurosaki family were arguing about his son when they heard the front door open.

"Ichigo is that you?" asked Mazaki.

"Yeah" said Ichigo it was already eleven o'clock it was already night and he was barely coming home from school, his mother knew that he was only wasting time with some random girls.

"Ichigo you know what time it is?" asked Mazaki angry at her son.

"Yeah it's 11:05 why?" Ichigo didn't seem to care that much about the time.

"Ichigo why are you always coming late don't you have homework to do?" ask Mazaki trying to calm down.

"Yeah but I never do it so it doesn't matter!" at this Ichigo seemed to be calm.

"Really!? Well I don't want you to lose the semester just because you are coming late from school so you are grounded until you pass that semester!" warned Mazaki.

"What!? No I can't be grounded until I pass that stupid semester nobody cares!" complained Ichigo.

"Ichigo don't argue and go to sleep if your mother says you are grounded then you are grounded now go!" said Isshin now defending his wife.

"Whatever!" said Ichigo walking towards his room.

Mazaki and Isshin also went to sleep. They didn't have anything else to do since the twins had been sleeping for a while.

 _AT THE KUCHIKIS_

It was eleven o'clock when Rukia got home. Her mother was waiting for her in her room. When Rukia opened the door the lights were off. When she turned them on she saw her mother sitting on her bed with a glaring look.

"Mother what are you doing here?" ask Rukia knowing she was in trouble.

"Where were you?" asked AJ still calm.

"Well I was with a friend!" said Rukia nervous.

"Oh really?" said the woman raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah we were just hanging out at the urohara shop!" explained the girl.

"Rukia tell me, how are your grades in school?" ask the woman knowing how bad they were.

"They're okay I guess!" answered the girl.

"Rukia let me see your computer!" order her mother.

"What for?" Rukia was starting to tense.

"I'm going to check your grades!" now Rukia was in big trouble.

"But mother!" at this her mother crossed her arms to her chest.

"Now Rukia!" order the woman raising her voice.

"Yes ma'am- here!" her mother grab the computer and smile at her daughter.

"Good girl Rukia!" at this Rukia was starting to get scare.

Her mother check her grades and the look on her face was making Rukia nervous, she knew what will happen if she had bad grades.

"Rukia can you explain this!" said her mother still calm.

"Mother I'm so sorry but-" the teenage girl was cut off by her mother.

"No butts Rukia now come here!" ordered her mother pointing at her lap.

"Mother please don't spank me I'm sorry I will bring my grades up! I promise mother!" she said still standing where she was.

"Don't make me repeat myself Rukia!" warned the woman getting angrier.

Rukia was afraid of what was coming next she knew better than to disobey her mother.

"Rukia over my lap!" order her mother with a glaring look.

"Mother please!" pleaded the girl almost crying.

"Now!" at this Rukia took a deep breath and bent over her mother's lap.

"Good girl! Now tell me why you are here Rukia!?" ask her mother rubbing her daughter's behind to dull her.

"I'm doing badly in school!" was the only thing the girl could say at the moment.

Her mother landed a hard smack on her behind and Rukia kick from the pain.

"Not only are you falling but you are losing the whole semester! You have been skipping school for no reason! They have been calling me just to tell me that my daughter hasn't showed up to any of her classes! Tell me Rukia what I'm I supposed to tell them huh!?" ask her mother scolding her teenage daughter.

"I don't know!" said the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Well I sure can't tell them that my daughter is a rebellious little brat now can I!?" at this Rukia shook her head in disagreement.

"I do not know what's in your mind Rukia but I do know what is about to happen to your cute little bottom!" said her mother landing five hard strokes.

"Stop it! I'm not a little kid anymore! Let me go mother! You cannot tell me what to do! I'm a grown up now! Stop bossing me around like if you still had that right!" complain the teenage girl.

"SHUT UP!" her mother took her belt off and started hitting her daughter's bottom as hard as she could.

"AAAAAAAA!" the teenage girl was now sobbing from the pain.

"Do not ever tell me what to do! Do you understand!?" warned the woman with a hard stroke on her behind.

"OKAY!" was her daughter's response.

"Excuse me!?" Rukia then knew what she had to say.

"Yes ma'am!" at this Rukia's mother was satisfied.

"Good, now! I think is time for your panties to come down don't you think!?" Rukia flinch at her mother's question.

"NO MOTHER! PLEASE DON'T!" pleaded Rukia struggling.

"Well too bad because whether you want to or not they are coming down!" Rukia's mother pulled her panties down and Rukia started blushing.

"It's been a while since I had to spank you on your bare little bottom don't you think!?" Rukia was struggling to get away from her mother, embarrass that her mother was staring at her bare bottom.

"Mother I'm sorry!" she said, crying.

"I hate to do this myself! But you've gone too far this time!" the woman grab the belt once again and started strapping her daughter's bare bottom like before.

"AAAAAA! Mother!" Rukia was sobbing and kicking from the pain.

"Alright that's enough! Up over my knee!" Rukia knew this was going to be worse.

"NOOO! MOTHER PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Rukia kept apologizing but her mother didn't care at this point.

"You knew what will happen and yet you still did it! Now embrace yourself!" Rukia kept on sobbing with every stroke.

"Mother! P-eas-e!" Rukia was sobbing so hard that her father could hear her from outside.

"AJ is everything okay!?" ask Byakuya from outside Rukia's room.

"YES!" responded his wife. Byakuya knew his daughter was being spank and he didn't dare to go inside.

"So how does it feel Rukia!? Was it wort to skip school and fail as if school wasn't important!?" ask the woman.

"No!" was her daughter's response.

"NO what!?" Rukia flinch at this.

"No ma'am!" AJ gave her daughter five hard strokes.

"Always address me as ma'am when you are being disciplined!" reminded her mother.

"Yes ma'am!" AJ let her daughter up and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry I was harsh but you need to understand that school is not something that you can just ignore and you know that!" Rukia was still sobbing on her mother's chest.

"Calm down everything will be fine now!" assure her mother.

"AJ may I come in now!?" Byakuya had been waiting outside.

"Sure!" AJ covered her daughter's naked bottom with a blanket to not let her husband see her like that.

"What happened!?" ask her husband.

"Well it looks like our little Rukia has a big problem at school!" Rukia hug her mother with fear.

"And what must that be!?" ask her father.

"She's failing her subjects, she has been skipping school and she is not going to pass this whole semester!" explain his wife.

"You are grounded until you make up all of those credits!" Byakuya said walking out with disappointment.

"Mother!?" AJ lay her daughter on bed.

"You heard him, I am not going to be part of this so don't blame me!" Rukia started sobbing again.

"Rukia I know this is hard but I also know you are going to learn and I hope you are also ready to work because that is what you are doing from now on!" warned her mother.

"What do you mean!?" ask the teenage girl confuse.

"You are to go to school every day, Saturdays and Sundays you are coming to work with me, understand!?" Rukia knew this wasn't going to be easy but she also didn't have a way out.

"Why are you punishing me again!? Don't you think I had enough!?" ask the girl angry. AJ gave her a hard smack on her bare little bottom and Rukia just flinch at her mother's hard smack.

"You heard me Rukia I am not going to argue about it! You are my daughter and you are going to do as I say otherwise you know what will happen!" warned her mother.

"Yes ma'am!" was the only thing that Rukia could say.

"Close your eyes now, tomorrow you are going to have a busy day!" Rukia closed her eyes and fall asleep.

"I love you baby!" AJ kissed her daughter's forehead and walk out.

After her husband and her made better plans for their daughter they both went to sleep.

 _NEXT MORNING_

It was Saturday morning. AJ went to check on her daughter. Rukia was still sleeping since it was barely four in the morning. AJ and Byakuya don't work Saturdays and Sundays, but since they own a big farm they have the responsibility to help the workers while they can.

"Rukia love come on honey wake up!" AJ is always the first one to wake up and is always the first one to get to work.

"What do you want mother is too early to wake up!" complain the girl. AJ went to grab water from the bathroom to splash on her daughter's face.

"I wasn't asking you! Now get up or else!" warned her mother with a smack on her behind.

"AAA!" the teenage girl scream from the pain.

"Sore aren't we!?" said her mother knowing her daughter had a sore bottom.

"Why do you have to be so mean about it!?" ask Rukia angry.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady! Now you need to get ready because we are leaving so hurry up!" Rukia kept on glaring at her mother.

"I'm not going!" Rukia lay back down and her mother got angry.

"I didn't want to do this but I have no other choice!" AJ grab the water and splash it on her daughter's face.

"What the fuck!" at this her father came in.

"Get up!" her father had the leather belt.

"OOOWWW! FATHER NO! MOMMY!" the teenage girl was screaming from the pain.

"Not a good way to start the day isn't it!?" ask Byakuya trying not to look down.

"I'm s-or-r-y!" AJ went to grab her some clothes and put them on the bed.

"You have ten minutes to come down stairs!" said AJ angry. Byakuya and AJ went out and Rukia was relief.

"You didn't have to be so harsh you know!" said AJ more calm.

"She is not a child anymore, she can handle that and many more!" said Byakuya confident.

"Yeah right!" said AJ annoyed.

After Byakuya and AJ were done making breakfast their daughter came down stairs.

"You are not crying anymore!" teas her father.

"No!" said the girl with a low voice.

"That only means I didn't hit you hard enough!" said her father trying to make the teenage girl angry.

"Byakuya leave her alone! She had enough already!" said her mother putting the plates on the table.

"I hope so!" was the last thing her father said.

"Mom can I have my phone back!?" ask Rukia with a calm voice.

"Why would I give it back after all that drama you gave me a while ago!?" ask her mother trying to make her point.

"I'm sorry!" Rukia knew that her mother was the law in her house and if she said no then it was a no.

 _ON THE CAR_

"Mom are you still mad at me!?" ask Rukia with a low voice.

"It depends honey!" Rukia blush and turn the other way.

"Why are you blushing all of a sudden?" ask her mother confuse.

"It's just that-! Well-it's been a while since we talk this much! You are always busy with work that I talk to myself most of the time!" explained Rukia still not wanting to face her mother.

"I know but that doesn't mean that I'm not thinking about you or that I don't care what you do!" Rukia turn red at this.

"I'm sorry mom!" AJ smile at her daughter.

"I love you too baby girl!" at this Rukia turned red.

 _AT THE KUROSAKIS_

Ichigo was still sleeping his mother was grading homework and his father was helping his younger daughter cook.

"Karin go and get Ichigo!" Karin as always complain but did as she was told.

"Dad are you going out of town tomorrow!?" ask Yuzu.

"Don't know yet, but hey let's make some rice balls!" said Isshin excited.

"He said he's coming!" said Karin sitting next to her busy mother.

"That boy never does anything!" said Mazaki stressed at her son.

"Just let him be! He will be fine!" assure Isshin.

"I don't know why you spoil him so much! You need to teach him better Isshin!" said Mazaki angry.

"But I do! He just doesn't want to learn, just let the boy be, he will learn sooner or later!" he said calm.

"I'm leaving!" said Ichigo putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to have breakfast!?" ask Mazaki concern.

"Nah I will have some at my friend's house!" he said walking out the door.

"Well he's gone!" said his father putting the plates on the table.

"Ugh!" Mazaki got up and took her paper work to her room.

"You made her mad!" said Karin angry at her father.

"I didn't she got mad because she wanted!" was Isshin's response.

"I hate you dad!" Karin grab her plate and went to her room.

"What's up with this family!?" said Isshin confuse.

"I don't know!" said Yuzu eating her food.

 _TWO HOURS LATE_

"Dad move it!" said Karin angry. She was sweeping the floor.

"Well that's not nice!" said her father moving from the sofa.

"Idiot!" whisper to herself.

"Isshin I'm going out! Come on girls lets go!" Mazaki and her daughters left.

"I hate to see my family like this! I'm going to call my friend!" at this Isshin call his best friend.

"Hey is been a while!" answer Byakuya.

"It sure has! So how is life going for you!?" ask Isshin calmer.

"Life is great what about your Isshin?" at this Isshin got nervous. Isshin and Byakuya are best friends but Isshin has always been in love with AJ and not Mazaki.

"Well about that-!" Byakuya sat on his chair.

"Is everything okay Isshin!?" ask Byakuya confuse.

"Well- you see- I have a problem and I was wonder-ing i-f you can suggest some things!" said Isshin nervous.

"Sure! Tell me what is it?" Isshin had a big smile on his face.

"Well is about my boy! He has been acting strange lately sometimes I wonder what his deal is, but that's not the worst part, Mazaki is angry at me because of him! I really don't know what to do anymore! He was supposed to be grounded but he just ignores my orders!" explain Isshin.

"Well it sure sounds like a big problem! Well to be honest my girl has been doing the same thing, the only difference is that AJ has control over her more than I do! To be honest Rukia knows better than to make her mother angry! I mean she is not older than we are so we basically have control over her!" explain Byakuya.

"What do you mean?" ask Isshin confuse.

"Don't go easy on him! Be the law be the husband that your wife needs! If you don't want to see your son on the street later on! Then you need to act before he goes under control!" suggest Byakuya.

"You are right I will try more hard!" said Isshin motivated.

"Good to know! I will talk to you later! AJ needs my help, you take care man!" Isshin thanks Byakuya and hang out.

"Lucky you Byakuya!" said Isshin imagining AJ on bed with him.

 _AT THE KUCHIKIS_

"Rukia hurry up kid!" order AJ.

"Mom stop I'm tired!" complain the girl tired of carrying buckets all over the place.

"Let me help you!" said a nice woman.

"No! Let her be!" said AJ glaring at her daughter.

"Mom!" Rukia was starting to get tired from her mom's orders.

"Excuse me can I borrow that whip!?" said AJ to a man.

"Sure!" the man gave AJ the whip.

"Come on get moving!" order AJ putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you do it yourself!? I am not your slave!" said Rukia angry.

"Alright that's enough!" AJ grab her daughter and took her to her office.

"NO MOM DON'T!" pleaded Rukia.

"I am not going to get this little behavior from you understand!?" warned AJ whipping her daughter's bottom.

"AAAAAAAAA! MOMMYYY!" scream the teenage girl from the pain.

"Come on, you are going to do as I say!" Rukia had no other choice but to do as she was told.

"Yes ma'am!" the poor teenage girl was sobbing from the pain. As she walk pass by many workers there they all couldn't believe that the spoil little brat they knew was actually helping them.

"I hope you and your little behavior don't make me angrier than I already am! Understand!?" warned her mother.

"Yes ma'am!" said the girl with a soft voice.

"Good! Now go and feed the horses!" said AJ pointing at a bunch of horses.

"Yes ma'am!" Rukia walk towards the stable.

"Go on!" said AJ staring at her daughter.

"Ummph, Mom!?" said the girl lowering her head.

"What is it!?" ask her mother confuse.

"Can you teach me how-!" said the girl embarrass.

"Of course!" AJ grab her daughter's hand and filled it with grass.

 _FIVE HOURS LATER_

"Rukia lets go lady!" said her father getting on the car.

"I'm going!" said the girl with a low voice.

"Don't look at me like that!" said AJ still angry at her daughter.

"I'm not!" said the girl lowering her head.

"Good!" AJ got in the car and her husband told her about Ichigo and Isshin.

"Rukia are you friends with Ichigo?" ask AJ wondering if that was the reason of her misbehavior.

"No!" said the girl lying.

"Well okay!" said AJ not believing her daughter.

"Rukia when we get home you are to do the dishes understand?" said her father.

"Dad!" said the girl angry.

"Are you arguing Rukia!?" ask her mother.

"No ma'am!" said the girl afraid to get whip once again.

"AJ I'm going to see a client right now but I will be back later!" explain Byakuya.

"Okay just take care!" said AJ getting out of the car.

"You too AJ!" Byakuya drove away and Rukia was more relief.

"Come on lets go kid!" said her mother unlocking the door.

"You know you can at least fake a smile once in a while!" said AJ staring at her angry daughter.

"May I go now!?" ask the girl with a low voice.

"Sure, here you can have this for the rest of the day!" AJ gave back her phone and Rukia couldn't help but to hug her mother.

"Thanks mother!" said the girl happy to have her phone back.

"Sure!" AJ walk away and let her daughter do her stuff.

It was already ten o'clock time for the Kuchiki family to go to bed. They all got ready for bed and went to bed except for one.

"What the-!" said AJ confuse. Rukia had been having troubles sleeping and she went to her parent's room to sleep with them just like when she was a little girl.

"What are you doing here!?" ask AJ stating at her teenage daughter sleep. Rukia didn't woke up she had been sleeping there for a while now.

"Is there something wrong AJ!?" ask Byakuya turning on the lights.

"Well look for yourself!" said AJ taking the blankets off her daughter.

"Rukia!?" said Byakuya shock to see his daughter just on her panties and bra.

"Oh sorry about that!" said AJ covering her daughter.

"You want me to take her back to her room!?" ask Byakuya.

"No she has a reason to be here!" said AJ lying back down.

"Well okay!" Byakuya turned off the lights and went back to sleep.

"You naughty girl!" said AJ hugging her daughter. At this Rukia turn around and hug her mother.

"Mommy!" she said while sleeping.

"I love you child!" AJ kiss her daughter's forehead and went back to sleep.

 _AT THE KUROSAKIS_

It was one in the morning when Ichigo came back home. Isshin and Mazaki had sex during that time. As usual Isshin was thinking on AJ and not Mazaki. Mazaki was tired of her husband. She too wishes to have Byakuya with her instead of Isshin.

"Mazaki are you mad at me?" ask Isshin confuse. Mazaki as always was on top of him but the look on her face wasn't any good.

"I was just thinking that's all!" she said with a calm voice.

"Oh well then keep moving!" said Isshin still horny.

"Well sure!" Mazaki started moving again but she wasn't satisfy at all.

"You know I'm tired I'm going to sleep!" she said getting off Isshin.

"Damn you!" Isshin was still horny and he wanted to keep going.

"Damn you Isshin, you always want to do it thinking of her and not me!" said Mazaki knowing all well.

"It isn't my fault and you know it!" explain Isshin.

"Well if you feel like you need her so badly then go and do it with her, but is not like if she's a virgin you know!" said Mazaki getting up.

"Well then we will see!" said Isshin more confident.

"Wait a minute is that Ichigo?" said Mazaki confuse.

"Don't ask me!" said Isshin going back to bed.

"Ugh!" Mazaki walk out and Isshin started thinking about AJ again.

"Oh AJ you are sure going to be mine!" thought Isshin as always.

"Dad why is mom angry!?" ask Ichigo confuse.

"Don't know and don't care!" said Isshin going back to sleep.

"Well okay!" he walk out and went back to bed.

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

Ichigo and Isshin went out so early. The girls don't wake up until later that day. Mazaki was out and she wasn't going to go back home until latter or never.

"Dad I need money!" said Ichigo.

"Well here just make sure to buy enough condoms!" said Isshin landing him some money.

"Sure!" said Ichigo walking towards another direction.

"Well AJ here I go!" said Isshin confident.

 _AT THE FARM_

Isshin arrived to the Kuchiki's farm and he went looking for his lover at least that's what he was thinking.

"Where could you be AJ!" he said looking around the barns and stables.

"Isshin I didn't know you were going to visit!" said AJ surprising him.

"AJ!" he said happy to see the hot woman.

"Isshin!?" said Byakuya disappointing him.

"Oh hey old friend! Well I just came to ask AJ for some advice!" said Isshin nervous.

"Mom, where the hell are yo-u!" said Rukia surprise to see Ichigo's father.

"Rukia!?" said AJ confuse.

"Mom the horses are ready to head out!" explain Rukia.

"Oh yeah! Well it was nice to see you again Isshin!" said AJ walking away.

"Wait I said I needed your help!" said Isshin trying to make her stop.

"Sorry buddy you are going to have to wait!" said Byakuya walking away as well.

"Damn you woman!" said Isshin disappointed.

"You know that she won't fell for it!" said Byakuya turning to look back at him.

"Well I will force her if I have to!" said Isshin confident.

"I'm telling you, she won't fell for it!" said Byakuya once again.

"Don't be so sure about it!" said Isshin confident as always.

"Look Isshin you can try all you want after all she is my wife, and just letting you know I didn't fell for it either so I'm sure she won't either!" assure Byakuya.

"So this is what the Kuchiki family does!" said Isshin walking towards his car.

 _AT THE KUCHIKIS_

AJ and Rukia were on a hike with the horses. Byakuya was cleaning the stables and fixing them until they come back.

"Mom can we go back now!?" ask Rukia scare.

"Why are you making those weird faces!?" ask AJ staring at her daughter.

"Mom I'm scare!" explain the teenage girl.

"Scare of what!?" ask AJ confuse.

"There's snakes all over the place and spiders and who knows what other ugly animals there are!" explained Rukia getting closer to her mom.

"Look Rukia if anything happens to you I will be here to help you, so calm down and get on the horse already!" said AJ giving her daughter a smack on the behind.

"Mom!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"Go on!" said AJ holding the horse for her daughter.

"Oh fine!" said the girl angry and scare.

"Don't start!" warned AJ. Rukia knew better than to make her mother angry.

 _AT THE FARM_

Byakuya was cleaning one of the horses when he realized that the horse was a female and she was pregnant.

"I wonder how long you've been pregnant!" said Byakuya helping the horse move around.

Byakuya kept on cleaning the horse when he started thinking about his own wife.

" _I wonder what AJ thinks every time we go to bed!"_ thought Byakuya. Ever since they got married and AJ got pregnant from Rukia they haven't touch each other in such manners.

"Oh AJ!"said Byakuya out loud.

"What about me!?" said AJ surprising him from behind.

"A-A-A-J-J!" said Byakuya nervous.

"You are so cute!" said AJ kissing his soft lips.

"Mom that's gross!" said Rukia pushing them both to the side.

"Excuse me!?" said AJ glaring at her daughter.

"Nothing mom!" said Rukia staring at the mare.

"Oh yeah that horse is pregnant and she will be giving birth soon!" explain AJ hugging her daughter from behind.

"And what are you going to do with her foal!?" asked Rukia curious.

"Sell it of course!" said AJ walking towards the mare.

"But why!?" ask Rukia feeling bad for the mare.

"Because this is business Rukia, that is why the mares need to have babies so that we can sell them!" explained AJ.

"Mom what about her feelings!?" ask Rukia raising her voice.

"Look kiddo this is part of their nature they are used to it!" explain AJ walking towards her daughter.

"Alright then, if that is their nature, then your nature is to let me go and live my life however I want to live it and you don't get on my way!" said Rukia angry.

"Shut it Rukia! Now why do you even care what happens to her foal is not like you want it or anything!" said AJ trying to understand the madness of her daughter.

"And what if I do!?" said Rukia lowering her head.

"Then you are going to have to wait until is born!" said AJ patting the head of her daughter.

"Really!? Are you being honest with me!?" ask Rukia with a big smile.

"Yeah and you know why I'm letting you keep it!?" ask AJ smiling at her daughter.

"Why!?" ask Rukia motivated.

"Because that mare is actually mine!" at this Rukia was surprise.

"No way! Is she really!?" ask Rukia staring at the mare.

"Yeah perhaps the horse that I took today is your father's and the father of that foal!" explained AJ.

"Oh my gosh mom! I can't believe it!" said Rukia smiling at her mom.

"Yeah and this is the first time she is going to give birth, so I don't want her to feel lonely either!" said AJ walking towards her husband.

"Are you sure she's ready!?" ask Byakuya hugging his wife.

"She is a lot like me, so I can't deny it!" said AJ rubbing the back of her husband's head.

"You are right perhaps your mother used to spank you all the time as much as you spank her!" said Byakuya giving AJ a hard smack on her behind.

"Did grandma really spanked you mom!?" ask Rukia curious.

"Yeah and the last time I got spanked was when you were barely forming on my womb!" explained AJ laughing.

"Wait a minute how old are you!?" ask Rukia confuse.

"Twenty eight!" said AJ confuse.

"No way!" said Rukia shocked.

"You figured it out I see!" said AJ knowing that her daughter knew she was born when she was twelve.

"Dad what in the world did you do to mom!?" ask Rukia concern.

"Well is a long story, right AJ!?" said Byakuya laughing.

"Right!" said AJ nervous.

"You two are dirty!" said Rukia blushing.

"Well it was worth it!" said AJ hugging her daughter.

"Mom we are only twelve years apart you know!" said Rukia blushing.

"And so what!?" ask AJ spanking her naughty daughter.

"Mom that wasn't necessary and you know it!" said Rukia covering her buttocks.

"Well I like it and you should as well!" said AJ trying to make her daughter angry.

"It looks like our little baby has grown up!" said Byakuya hugging AJ from behind.

"She sure has, perhaps now that she is no longer a little girl she can get spanked with the belt and other implements, don't you think little girl!?" ask AJ embarrassing her daughter.

"Ah- no!" said Rukia knowing she was right.

"You know AJ we better get to work if you know what I mean!" said Byakuya with a soft voice.

"Oh… so you want more!" said AJ provoking him.

"You two are dirty!" said Rukia blushing.

"By the way kiddo are you still a virgin!?" ask her mother. At this Rukia turned red and started getting nervous.

"W-e-e-l-l I- yes of course!" said Rukia walking away from her mother. Ever since Rukia was a little girl her mother has seen her privates without a problem.

"We will see!" assure AJ. At this Rukia started tensing. She knew that AJ was going to check her and if she was lying she was going to suffer for the rest of her days.

"No mommy!" pleaded Rukia like when she was a little girl.

"No what!?" ask AJ confuse.

"You can't I'm a grown up now, and you know!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"You've gone through poverty and so what!?" said AJ embarrassing Rukia even more.

"Mom!" said Rukia embarrassed that her dad was listening to the whole thing.

"Don't worry honey he knows about women more than you do!" assure AJ.

"Haha I remember when your mother was barely starting her period, she was embarrass to even look at me when she had it!" said Byakuya laughing. AJ hit him on the gut and Byakuya only smile.

"Tell me more!" said Rukia with an evil smile.

"You want to know more Rukia!?" ask AJ lifting up Rukia's skirt.

"Okay! Okay! I don't want to know!" said Rukia knowing what her mother had in mind.

"Come on time to head home!" AJ pull Rukia's skirt back down and gave her a soft smack on the bum. Rukia just cover her buttocks and ran towards the car.

"Isn't she cute!?" ask AJ staring at her daughter.

"She is, she looks a lot like you!" said Byakuya holding his wife's hand.

 _AT THE KUCHIKI'S HOUSEHOLD_

Rukia was sent to her room to do her homework, while AJ and Byakuya went to their room to have some fun.

"AJ are you sure you want to do this!?" ask Byakuya staring at his naked wife.

"I'm sure Byakuya!" assure AJ. Byakuya leaned down to do his work. After a few minutes AJ was already wet and Byakuya was hard. AJ got ready for her husband while Byakuya was getting ready for his wife. AJ has a tight pussy and it hurts him to be inside her.

"Here I go AJ!" Byakuya put his erotic cock inside his wife and felt the pleasure from it.

"Ah! Byakuya!" moan AJ from the great feeling.

"AJ does it hurt!?" ask Byakuya concern.

"Not anymore!" assure AJ.

"Well I'm going to move now!" warned Byakuya.

"Do it Byakuya!" moaned AJ.

After a few minutes AJ was moaning loader and loader. Byakuya couldn't stop moving from the pleasure. AJ had totally forgotten how good it feels to have his man inside her.

"AJ I'm going to cum!" moaned Byakuya.

"Go ahead Byakuya!" moaned AJ.

Byakuya grabbed AJ's legs and pulled them up into the air. He started moving faster until they both came.

"Oh my God AJ this is better than I thought it be!" said Byakuya lying on top of her.

"I know it sure is tiring!" said AJ closing her eyes.

 _TO BE CONTINUED._


	2. Chapter 2

_CONTINUATION_

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

"AJ your daughter!" said Byakuya waking her up.

"Shit I forgot!" said AJ getting up.

"Forgot about what!?" ask Byakuya covering himself.

"I was supposed to check her homework!" explained AJ putting her clothes on.

"And why are you changing?" ask Byakuya confuse.

"I don't know!" said AJ just putting her bra and her panties on.

"You look hot AJ!" complemented Byakuya. AJ turn to look at him and smile.

"MOM HURRY UP!" said Rukia from outside.

"Going! Cheese!" said AJ annoyed.

"What took you so lon-g!?" Rukia was surprise to see her mother just in her bra and her panties.

"I was sleeping! Come on let's go!" said AJ pulling her by the arm.

"Sleeping huh!?" said Rukia making fun of her mother.

"Shut it kid!" said her mother closing the door from Rukia's room.

"Sorry!" apologized Rukia not wanting to get a bare bottom spanking.

"Come on where is your homework!?" ask AJ waiting for her daughter to hand her the papers.

"Well about that-!" said Rukia nervous.

"What is it now!?" ask AJ getting impatient.

"Well mom I get the fact that you spent many years studding and wasting your time in school but I don't think I want to do the same!" said Rukia scratching the back of her head.

"Rukia where's your homework!?" ask AJ crossing her arms to her chest.

"Mommy I'm sorry!" said Rukia landing her mother the unfinished homework.

"What the hell is this Rukia!?" ask AJ reading the nonsense things that Rukia wrote during the past five hours.

"Mommy I'm sorry! Please don't spank me mommy!" cried Rukia from fear.

"I warned you didn't I!?" said AJ pulling Rukia from the arm.

"Mommy I'm sorry!" cried Rukia once again.

"Get up Rukia!" warned AJ with a hard stroke on Rukia's left thigh.

"AAAH! Mommy!" cried Rukia from the pain.

"You want another one!?" ask AJ raising her hand.

"No mommy I'm going to get up!" cried Rukia hiding her buttocks from her mother.

"Come here young lady!" said AJ grabbing her daughter from the arm.

"Please I need your help mommy! I don't understand any of this! Please don't hit me mommy!" pleaded Rukia with fear.

"What is it that you don't understand!?" ask AJ more calm. When it comes to homework AJ is always patient with her daughter no matter how naughty Rukia might be.

"Mommy I forgot when was the civil war!" said Rukia showing her the question from the review packet.

"Well the civil war was fought in the U.S. on April 12, 1861 to May 9, 1865!" explain AJ.

"And who was the president at that time!?" ask Rukia writing it down.

"Abraham Lincoln, but he was killed a month before the civil war was over!" explained AJ.

"Okay, thanks mommy!" said Rukia still trembling from fear.

"Come here!" AJ hug her daughter and Rukia smile and relax to the warmth of her mother's hug.

"You are never going to learn!" said AJ giving Rukia a few smacks on the bum.

"I'm sorry!" said Rukia lying down on bed along with her mother.

"Come on what else do I need to scold you for!?" ask AJ playfully.

"That isn't funny mom!" said Rukia blushing.

"Come on pull them all the way down!" said AJ pointing at Rukia's panties.

"Oh come on, this is embarrassing!" said Rukia pulling her panties down.

"True but you are my daughter so there is no need to be embarrassed!" said AJ sitting on her knees.

"Do you really have to!?" ask Rukia blushing.

"You know I do! Now come on wide open little girl!" said AJ with a soft and loving voice. Rukia loves when her mother talks to her like that.

"Mom what are you doing!?" ask Rukia confuse. AJ was just staring at her daughter's wet pussy.

"You are a naughty little girl!" said AJ playfully. Rukia smile and tried to close her legs.

"You know honey, sometimes I can just give you a bare bottom spanking when you are on this position!" said AJ giving her a few smacks.

"Mom when I was little you used to do that all the time!" reminded Rukia.

"I sure did, oh man I miss those days, and having you over my lap was way easier!" said AJ lying down next to her daughter.

"Mom when I was little you only spanked me twice, and that was because you were on your period and I had a bad headache that I was crying and screaming!" said Rukia annoyed.

"I know but I didn't spanked you because you were crying, it was because of your bratty behavior, remember!?" ask AJ turning to look at Rukia. At this Rukia blush and remember what happened that day.

"It wasn't my fault, I was scare and you were so mean about it!" said Rukia remembering the pain of the needle inside her skin.

"I know it was scary and I know it was painful, but your headache was gone after a few minutes, I'm I right!?" said AJ hugging her daughter.

"You know mom I forget things easily so let's just say I don't remember that and forget about it!" at this AJ gave her a smack on her behind and Rukia just stare at her mother.

"You know sometimes I can just beat the holy cow out of you but unfortunately I can't because I just love you so much that I can't help but to go easy on you!" said AJ wrapping her teenager in her arms.

"Thanks mom!" said Rukia closing her eyes.

"Wait a minute! Get up and finish your homework!" said AJ trying to get her daughter to get up.

"Mom sometimes I can just pretend that you don't even exist but because I love you so much I have to-!" Rukia didn't dare to finish her sentence. After all her mom already had the belt on her hands.

"Keep going!" dare AJ.

"Mom can you keep helping me!?" ask Rukia with a soft voice.

"Sure come on lets work on it together!" AJ didn't have any other choice but to help her daughter.

 _AN HOUR LATER_

"Rukia are you falling asleep kid!?" ask AJ looking down to look at her daughter. Rukia had fallen asleep on her mother's shoulder that AJ didn't notice it until now.

"Well I guess you deserve it!" said AJ carrying her daughter to bed.

"I love you mom!" said Rukia on her sleep.

"Are you awake!?" ask AJ confuse. Rukia didn't answer.

"Well I love you too child!" said AJ covering her daughter with her blankets.

 _AT THE KUROSAKIS_

"Mazaki where the hell are you?" said Isshin drunk.

"Dad what are you doing?" ask Karin staring at her father.

"Karin where is your mother?" ask Isshin drunk.

"I have no idea dad! Dad, you are scaring me!" said Karin backing away from her father.

"Karin where is your mother?" ask Isshin once again.

"I said I don't know!" said the girl innocent.

"Dad what are you doing?" said Ichigo pushing his father away from his sister.

"Ichigo are you a virgin?" ask Isshin grabbing his penis.

"Dad stop it!" said Ichigo getting hard.

"Ichigo your pussy is so hard!" said Isshin taking Ichigo's clothes off.

"I said to stop!" Ichigo kicked his father on the gut and Isshin fell on his back.

"What's going on here?" ask Mazaki staring at her son.

"That old creep was trying to abuse me!" said Ichigo covering his privates.

"There you are Ma-zaki!" said Isshin getting up.

"Wait Isshin stop it!" said Mazaki getting horny.

"Dad she said to stop!" said Ichigo angry.

"Don't intervene Ichigo, mind your own business!" said Isshin pushing his son away from him.

"Isshin what the hell is wrong with you?" ask Mazaki scare and confuse.

"Because of you I can't have AJ, so I want to divorce!" said Isshin still drunk.

"AJ? So you never loved me?" ask Mazaki confuse.

"That's right AJ has always been the owner of my heart, you on the other hand was just my bitch and that is all!" said Isshin licking her breasts.

"Isshin!" said Mazaki disappointed.

"So you don't love mom?" ask Ichigo surprise.

"Like I said Ichigo I don't and I never will!" said Isshin stripping Mazaki.

"Dad stop it!" said Karin scare.

"And another thing I don't want you to interfere on this!" warned Isshin.

"What are you going to do to her?" ask Ichigo now with fear.

"It doesn't concerns you!" said Isshin angry.

Karin went to call Byakuya and AJ for help. They have known each other for so long now.

"Mazaki I'm going to fuck you and you are going to scream like you never have before!" assure Isshin.

"Wait Isshin the kids!" said Mazaki trying to close her legs.

"I don't think you get it Mazaki!" said Isshin taking his erotic cock out.

"Please don't do this!" pleaded Mazaki.

"I'm going to open!" said Karin when she heard the doorbell.

"Please help my mother!" pleaded Karin with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Karin everything will be fine!" assure AJ.

"What are you doing Isshin!?" ask Byakuya trying to stop him from hurting Mazaki.

"Byakuya you damn bitch!" said Isshin trying to punch him.

"That is enough Isshin!" said AJ making him stop.

"AJ my love!" said Isshin walking towards AJ.

"Leave my wife alone!" said Byakuya angry.

"Byakuya thanks!" said Mazaki putting her clothes back on.

"You call me what now!?" ask AJ confuse.

"AJ I want to fuck you more than anything!" said Isshin struggling from Byakuya's arms.

"And what makes you think I want to do it with you, huh?" ask AJ getting angry at him.

"It isn't your choice it is all mine!" said Isshin getting harder.

"You know Isshin, I didn't want to say this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to!" said AJ walking towards him.

"Tell me what?" ask Isshin confuse.

"Isshin I do not love you, I do not like you, I hate you more than anyone, I hate the way you try to get my attention, but what I hate the most about you is that you don't respect your wife, she is the only one who can bring you happiness not me, nor any other woman, because you have been putting in your dirty mind me, I want you to forget about me and live happy with your family, I don't ever want to see you Isshin so forget about me!" said AJ slapping him twice on the face.

"AJ calm down!" said Byakuya surprise.

"I am calm Byakuya, I just hate this man I think we should call the police and let them take care of this from now on!" said AJ calling the police.

"AJ you bitch!" said Isshin angry.

Byakuya couldn't stand it anymore, he punch Isshin across the face and Isshin fell on the floor.

"You don't ever call my AJ like that! Understand?" said Byakuya angry.

"Please stop Byakuya the kids!" said AJ knowing they were all scare.

"AJ I think we should take them for the night and leave Isshin alone for a while!" suggest Byakuya.

"Well I think is a good idea! Come on Mazaki get your kiddos and let's go!" said AJ helping Mazaki.

"Thanks AJ!" said Mazaki more calm too.

"Karin go and get Yuzu for me!" order Mazaki.

"Okay!" said Karin running upstairs.

"AJ is Rukia home?" ask Ichigo blushing.

"She's sleeping!" said AJ knowing why he had asked.

"Oh okay thanks!" said the boy putting his boxers back on.

"Mom what's going on?" ask Yuzu confuse.

"Nothing let's go AJ!" said Mazaki grabbing tight from her.

"Come on boy!" said Byakuya leaving Isshin on the sofa.

"Thank you Byakuya sir!" said Ichigo thankful.

"No problem Ichigo!" said Byakuya smiling at the boy.

 _AT THE KUKICHI'S HOSEHOLD_

"AJ we can let the girls sleep on Rukia's room and Rukia can stay with us!" said Byakuya not wanting to tell his wife that he was afraid to leave his princess alone for the night.

"That sounds good!" said AJ knowing why he had said that.

"Alright I'm going to go get her and you guys can come along!" said Byakuya walking upstairs.

"Come on Mazaki you can stay with your girls and Ichigo can stay on the other room!" assure AJ.

"Thanks AJ but I can stay on the sofa and they can get that room, that way Rukia can also stay in her room!" said Ichigo trying to convince the Kuchikis.

"Nonsense, Rukia loves to sleep with us!" said Byakuya immediately.

"That's true!" said AJ walking inside Rukia's room first.

"Byakuya I can take my daughter you go and show Ichigo the other room!" assure AJ.

"Okay then, I will see you in a bit!" said Byakuya smiling at his wife.

"AJ your daughter sure is organized!" said Mazaki impress on how clean this girl is.

"To be honest I have to strap her once in a while to make her be this clean!" said AJ waking up her daughter.

"Mom!" said Rukia tired.

"Come on little girl get up!" said AJ bringing her a pair of panties and some shorts.

"What the-!" said Rukia surprise to see Mazaki and the girls.

"It's nice to see you again Rukia!" said Mazaki embarrassing the girl.

"It's nice to see you too Mazaki, but why are you three here?" ask Rukia staring at her mother.

"They are here to spend the night, now come on get dressed!" said AJ giving her the clothes.

"Okay!" said Rukia covering herself.

"And hurry!" said AJ giving her a playful smack on the bum.

"Mom…!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"I'm counting!" said AJ making her nervous. Rukia got into the bathroom and got changed.

"Are you always this strict AJ?" ask Mazaki surprise to see the girl be so obedient.

"Not really, to be honest this girl makes me go crazy all the time!" said AJ changing the covers and the blankets.

"Oh and how is she doing in school?" ask Mazaki wondering if Rukia was doing better than her son.

"I'm doing great!" said Rukia not wanting to let her mother answer that.

"She's doing badly, I just found out that she is going to lose the whole semester!" said AJ pulling her daughter's left ear.

"Oww mom let go!" pleaded Rukia.

"And what are you going to do about it?" ask Mazaki curious.

"Well besides the bare bottom spanking I gave her two days ago, she's grounded and she is to work with us during the weekend, she hates it but I also hate to see her doing so badly in school!" explain AJ.

"Mom stop it!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"Lucky you AJ!" said Mazaki with disappointment.

"Why!?" asked AJ confuse.

"Ichigo is not doing well in school either, he doesn't want to listen to me, and Isshin doesn't care either!" said Mazaki desperate.

"Then you do something about it, you need to act according to your instincts, I mean just look at her she knows what will happen to her if she does something that she's not supposed to do!" said AJ looking at her daughter.

"Well she is a girl after all, but Ichigo is a boy and my hand won't hurt him!" said Mazaki annoyed.

"You don't need to use your hand, you can even ask Rukia which implement hurts the most!" said AJ grabbing the whip she brought from the farm.

"You brought it!?" asked Rukia scared and surprised.

"Of course I did, now Rukia does it hurt to be whip or not!?" ask AJ swinging the whip back and forth.

"No!" said Rukia not wanting to admit that she was sobbing from just one hit.

"Are you lying!?" ask AJ walking towards her daughter.

"Yes ma'am it hurts like hell!" admitted Rukia.

"Like hell!? Have you been in hell Rukia!?" asked AJ hugging her daughter.

"No!" said Rukia taking the whip away from her mother's hands.

"You can have it for now!" said AJ smiling at her daughter.

"AJ is everything okay!?" ask Byakuya taking the whip way from Rukia's hands.

"Yes I was just making sure everything was fine!" said AJ smiling at her husband.

"No you weren't!" said Rukia making her mother angry.

"Shut it kid!" said AJ glaring at her daughter.

"AJ and Byakuya thank you so much for your help!" said Mazaki calmer.

"Yes of course!" said AJ walking out of the room.

"AJ what were you doing!?" ask Byakuya spanking her. He pull her garments down and AJ was struggling.

"Oww I was just telling her about Rukia's punishments and stuff!" said AJ trying to get away from her husband.

"Is that true Rukia!?" ask Byakuya looking at his happy daughter. Rukia was enjoying the view.

"No, she was also being naughty, I think she deserves the whip for that!" said Rukia with an evil smile.

"I think so too!" said Byakuya grabbing the whip.

"Don't you dare Byakuya!" said AJ scare.

"Does this reminds you of your father AJ!?" ask Byakuya showing her the whip.

When AJ was a little girl, she used to work on her parent's farm all the time. Her father was a strict man. AJ was always being whipped for her mistakes and Byakuya was able to see all of that.

"Byakuya don't start!" warned AJ angry. Byakuya knew better than to make his wife angry.

"I'm sorry babe!" he said sitting her on his lap.

"Hey! You were supposed to whip her ass!" said Rukia angry.

"Rukia you know I was only kidding, I could never do such thing to your mother!" said Byakuya hugging his wife.

"But she does it to me!" complain Rukia.

"Rukia bed now!" order AJ with a calm but angry voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Rukia got into bed and AJ only glare at her.

"AJ are you working tomorrow!?" ask Byakuya.

AJ works in the hospital but she doesn't have a normal schedule.

"No they didn't call me so I'm guessing no!" said AJ wrapping her legs around his waist. Byakuya took this opportunity to grab hold of her buttocks.

"Good because tomorrow I want to take out on a date!" said Byakuya excited.

"It sounds great!" said AJ kissing his soft lips.

"Mom your vagina!" said Rukia annoyed.

"What about my vagina!?" ask AJ staring at her daughter.

"Ugh never mind!" said Rukia covering her face with the blankets.

"She sure is asking for it!" said AJ annoyed.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" ask Byakuya teasing her.

"You are so mean Byakuya!" said AJ biting his lower lip.

"And you are so naughty AJ!" said Byakuya laying her on bed.

"Wait Byakuya I'm sorry!" said AJ knowing what he was about to do.

"I bet you are!" said Byakuya spreading her legs.

"Hey dad don't forget I'm still here!" said Rukia annoyed.

"You are right I'm sorry!" said Byakuya blushing.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

"Rukia honey wake up!" said AJ shaking her daughter.

"Mom go away!" said Rukia tired.

"One!" counted AJ. Rukia flinch at this and got up.

"You are so scary!" said Rukia running towards the bathroom.

"I love you too!" said AJ smiling at her daughter.

"Byakuya I'm going to go make her lunch!" whisper AJ on his ear.

"Okay!" said Byakuya still sleeping.

"I don't need no lunch!" said Rukia brushing her hair.

"Excuse me!?" said AJ raising her left eyebrow.

"I mean I do, please make my lunch!" said Rukia not wanting to start the day with a hot bottom.

"You have two minutes to be ready understand!?" warned AJ.

"But that isn't enough!" said Rukia complaining.

"I said two alright!?" said AJ angry.

"Fine!" said Rukia walking out of the room.

"And just where does she think she's going!?" said AJ getting up.

"She's going to get her clothes!" said Byakuya getting up as well.

"Yes I know but she went to you know!" she said not wanting to say it.

"Alright now she's getting it!" said Byakuya walking out.

"Rukia you better not be there!" said AJ hoping to not see a painful scene.

AJ walk out of the room following her husband. When they approach to Ichigo's room Rukia was standing there outside.

"Mom why is he here!?" ask Rukia angry.

"That isn't important right now, the question is why are you here!?" asked Byakuya glaring at his daughter.

"Well I-!" Rukia is now nervous. She had forgotten her pads there and she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Rukia!?" ask Byakuya once again.

"Nothing it doesn't matter anymore!" said Rukia walking away.

AJ went after her daughter. She knew that the girl was hiding something.

"Care to explain young lady!?" said AJ closing the door behind her.

"Mom I need one!" said Rukia nervous.

"You need what!?" ask AJ confuse.

"I need you know!" said Rukia blushing.

"Oh I see, you need a pad I'm I right!?" said AJ patting her daughter's head.

"Yes ma'am!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"Look baby sometimes it is embarrassing to say it out loud but you know that we are both women and you know that I'm your mother, so there is no need for you to be embarrassed!" said AJ giving her daughter some tampons for later.

"Thanks mom!" said Rukia walking towards the bathroom.

On the bathroom there was a struggling Rukia trying to figure out how to put the tampon on.

"What the hell is this!" said Rukia annoyed.

"Rukia are you okay honey!?" ask AJ from outside.

"Mom what in the world is this!?" ask Rukia angry.

AJ unlocked the door and saw her daughter struggling.

"Haha are you serious Rukia!?" said AJ laughing at her daughter.

"Is not funny mom!" said Rukia angry.

"Oh gosh Rukia!" said AJ trying not to laugh.

"Mom get out!" said Rukia angry.

"I came to help you, here let me show you how to do it!" said AJ more serious.

"Wait what are you doing!?" ask Rukia embarrassed that her mother was spreading her legs.

"I'm going to show you how to put it inside!" said AJ grabbing a new tampon.

"But-!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"Look your blood is starting to leak out!" said AJ grabbing toilet paper.

"Mom I can do that myself!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"Shut it kid!" said AJ getting angry.

"Mom!" said Rukia with a low voice.

"There you go, now watch closely Rukia!" said AJ getting ready to insert the tampon.

"Ow! Mom that hurts!" said Rukia in pain.

"Shh it will be okay once you get used to the feeling!" assure AJ.

Rukia didn't say anything else. AJ wash her hands and Rukia did the same.

"Come on, I still need to do your lunch!" said AJ in a hurry tone.

"And what is it that I'm supposed to do?" ask Rukia confuse.

"You are going to change because you are still not ready!" said AJ glaring at her daughter.

"I'm sorry!" said Rukia walking out of the room.

"AJ I need to talk to Rukia!" said Byakuya looking for Rukia.

"Byakuya let her change first!" said AJ walking down stairs.

"Yes of course!" said Byakuya forgetting his anger.

"Dad have you seen that big mirror you bought me the other day!?" ask Rukia looking around to see if she could find it.

"I put it on the attic room!" said Byakuya letting the stairs fall down to go to the attic.

"Thanks dad!" said Rukia following her father.

"Rukia come here!" said Byakuya sitting on the bed.

"What is it dad!?" ask Rukia standing in front of her father.

"I don't like the way this skirt is too short, bend over for me!" order Byakuya.

Rukia did as she was told. Byakuya knew that the girl wasn't wearing anything besides her panties.

"What are you doing dad!?" ask Rukia confuse.

Byakuya was putting her on some black short, shorts.

"There now you can go!" said Byakuya giving her a hard smack on the bum.

"Dad!" said Rukia embarrassed and angry.

"Rukia come on kid!" call her mother from down stairs.

"Going!" said Rukia rubbing her behind.

"Why are you rubbing your behind Rukia!?" ask AJ confuse.

"Dad spank me!" explained Rukia hugging her mother.

"Oh good for him!" said AJ teasing her daughter.

"Mom no!" said the teenage girl embarrassed.

"I'm only kidding kid!" said AJ kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Hey Rukia!" said Ichigo ready for school.

"Ichigo!" said Rukia smiling at the teenage boy.

"Rukia come on or you are going to be late for school!" said Byakuya blocking the boy.

"Dad stop it!" said Rukia annoyed.

"Go on kiddo!" said AJ patting her on the back.

"Yes ma'am!" Rukia went to grab her stuff and Byakuya was waiting for her on the car.

"Hey come back here!" said AJ stopping her daughter.

"What!?" ask Rukia confuse.

"You better behave kiddo!" warned her mother.

"Is that all!?" ask Rukia annoyed.

"I love you baby girl!" said AJ embarrassing the teenage girl.

"I guess!" said Rukia running out.

"Brat!" said AJ then she laugh.

 _AT SCHOOL_

"Rukia come on let's ditch!" said Orihime her best friend.

"Orihime I don't know, I'm already grounded for having bad grades and if my parents get a call that I ditch school, they are going to kill me!" explained Rukia nervous.

"Come on they won't know I promise!" said Orihime convincing her.

"Well alright!" said Rukia grabbing her stuff.

"That's the spirit!" said Orihime excited to miss school.

 _SEVEN HORS LATER_

"I will see you tomorrow Rukia!" said Orihime heading towards her home.

"Alright Orihime!" said Rukia walking towards her home as well.

At home there was an angry AJ and an angry Byakuya waiting for a trouble Rukia.

"Mom, dad!" said Rukia surprised to see her parents standing on the door.

"Come here!" said AJ grabbing her daughter with madness.

"Mom!" said Rukia in pain.

"Shut it!" warned her mother.

"Mom I'm sorry!" said Rukia knowing why her mother was angry.

"Yeah I'm sorry too!" said AJ pushing her daughter towards her bed.

"AJ you can deal with her for now!" said Byakuya walking out.

"Come on pull them down!" order AJ angry.

"Please I'm sorry!" pleaded Rukia almost crying.

AJ went to grab the whip and Rukia started screaming from fear.

"SHUT UP RUKIA!" order AJ angry.

AJ grab her daughter and bent her over her knee.

"Today was the last time you ditch school understand!?" warned AJ with a hard stroke on Rukia's behind.

"AAAA! PLEASE NO MORE!" pleaded Rukia.

"Let this be the last time you make this kind of decisions!" said AJ whipping her daughter's bottom.

"YES MA'AM!" said Rukia from the pain.

"Good, now your panties are going down!" said AJ pulling them down.

"MOM NO!" pleaded Rukia between sobs.

AJ whip her daughter for ten long minutes. Every stroke was harder than the other. Rukia couldn't stop sobbing from the pain. AJ knew she was hurting her daughter but she also knew that the girl was going to learn. After the ten minutes had already pass. Rukia's bottom was shade purple.

"Are you happy Rukia!?" ask AJ rubbing her daughter's bottom.

"NO!" cried Rukia with shame.

"Good because I'm not happy about it either!" said AJ with a hard smack.

"I'm sorry mom!" apologized the teenage girl.

"Well I'm sure you are, after all your ass is throbbing from the pain, now isn't it!?" ask AJ squeezing her daughter's buttocks.

"OW!" cried Rukia from the pain.

"You knew this was going to happen and yet you went and ditch school, knowing that they were going to call me and you were going to be punished when you came back home!" said AJ angry.

"I didn't want to!" said Rukia trying to get up.

"Stay where you are, and who makes the decisions, you or your friends!?" ask AJ not wanting to excuse her bad decisions.

"I know but-!" AJ didn't let her finish.

"Who make your decisions Rukia!? You or your friends!?" asked AJ once again.

"I ma'am!" said Rukia ashamed.

"That's right!" AJ gave her daughter a hard smack that Rukia started sobbing once again.

"From now on I want you to think before you act or else!" warned AJ.

"Yes ma'am!" said Rukia with a sorry look.

"Good!" said AJ letting her up.

"Go and take a bath before your father blisters your ass!" order AJ.

Rukia didn't say anything. She got into the bathroom and got undressed.

"AJ I call the office and they said that Rukia is no longer allow to go back!" explain Byakuya.

"That damn brat! Thanks Byakuya I knew this was going to happen, tomorrow we can put her into a private school, that way she will concentrate more!" said AJ more calm.

"I think that's a good idea!" said Byakuya happy that his wife was able to handle the situation.

Twenty minutes later Rukia came out on her panties and her bra. AJ let her borrow one of her shirts but she wanted her daughter on her panties.

"Come here Rukia over my lap young lady!" order Byakuya with a demanding voice.

Rukia look at her mother and lower her head. She walk towards her father which was angry but calm at the same time.

"Father!" said Rukia embarrassed that Byakuya had lifted her shirt.

"I am not allow to pull your panties down, so at least this is good enough!" said Byakuya not wanting to look down where Rukia's vagina was located.

"This is bull shit dad!" said Rukia angry at her father more than her mother.

AJ grab the whip and whip her daughter once again. Rukia was already sore that the rest of the whipping was making her dance without stopping.

"Are you done bad talking us!?" ask AJ angry.

Rukia couldn't speak anymore. The tears were falling down her cheeks without stopping. Her behind was sore from all of the whipping she received. She was sorry for saying such things. Rukia nodded in agreement and AJ put the whip aside.

After Byakuya was done scolding his daughter. AJ grab the cream to apply on her daughter's sore areas. Rukia was calm but her behind wasn't at all.

"You are not sitting for a while!" assure AJ.

"AJ I need to go visit a client, I will see you later tonight!" said Byakuya getting dressed.

"Just be careful Byakuya!" said AJ walking out.

"Rukia I love you!" said Byakuya kissing her on the cheek.

Rukia didn't said anything. She was in pain.

 _TWO HOURS LATER_

"Rukia dinner is ready!" call AJ from down stairs.

Rukia was hungry. She got up and put her shorts on. When she got into the kitchen she saw the Kurosakis. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Come on Rukia sit down!" order AJ.

"I don't want to sit down mom!" said Rukia with a soft voice.

"Why don't you want to sit down Rukia!?" ask AJ teasing her daughter.

"Because!" was the only thing she could say.

"Rukia sit down!" order AJ.

Rukia took a deep breath and sat down.

"OW!" said Rukia without thinking about it.

"Huh?" said Ichigo confuse.

"Are you okay Rukia?" ask Yuzu concern.

"Yeah!" said Rukia in pain.

"It hurts doesn't!?" said AJ knowing Rukia was sore.

Mazaki knew the reason of Rukia's pain but the rest were confuse. Rukia grab her fork and started eating. AJ knew she was causing her daughter so much damage but she was so angry that she was kicked out of school.

"Thanks AJ the food was good!" said Ichigo getting up.

"Sure!" said AJ smiling at the teenage boy.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" ask Mazaki.

"I'm going to be on the room, I don't feel like going out today!" said Ichigo walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" said Rukia getting up.

"You are not going anywhere young lady!" said AJ with a command voice.

"Mom!" said Rukia with a low and soft voice.

"You are doing the dishes so wait until everyone is done eating!" order AJ.

Rukia was getting angry but she didn't want to get whip in front of the visitors.

"AJ I can do them, after all we are staying in your house!" said Mazaki trying to convince AJ.

"Are you sure!?" ask AJ more calm.

"Yes of course, my girls and I can help clean the kitchen you can go and take the day off!" assure Mazaki.

"Well thanks, Rukia go and call Ichigo for me!" order AJ.

"What for!?" ask Rukia confuse.

"Don't ask and do as I say!" order AJ.

"Yes ma'am!" Rukia immediately went to get Ichigo.

"Mazaki I'm sorry for what I'm going to do but I think your son needs to learn some manners!" said AJ not sorry at all.

"AJ go ahead and do whatever you want with him, I'm tired of that boy, to be honest I'm about to kick him out of the house, he never does anything, I envy you AJ!" said Mazaki stressed.

"Well I guess it can't be help then!" said AJ getting up.

"Tell me AJ what is it that you are going to do!?" ask Mazaki curious.

"You will see!" assure AJ.

"AJ you call me!?" ask Ichigo annoyed.

"Ichigo you are to help your mother and sisters clean understand!?" order AJ.

"I'm sorry AJ but I'm a man, men don't do that stuff!" said Ichigo angry.

AJ grab the whip and walk towards the teenage boy.

"Rukia what happened to you today!?" ask AJ staring at the boy.

"You whip me for skipping school!" said Rukia embarrassed.

"That's right, Ichigo if you don't want to try the whip you better do as I say understand!?" warned AJ.

"You can't do that! My parents have never done such thing, so why would you even care?" complain the teenage boy.

AJ grab the boy and put him over her lap. Ichigo was weak against this woman. Rukia was happy that her mother didn't hate her.

"Wait stop!" said the boy embarrassed that AJ was pulling his pants down.

"In this house, spankings are always bare, and you are not the exception!" assure AJ.

"Mom he is right you know!" said Rukia blushing.

"You need to shut it kid, or else!" warned AJ.

"Rukia your mom is crazy!" said Ichigo with fear.

Ichigo had been spanked by Byakuya when he was a little boy. Now AJ was going to spank him as a teenager and worse on his bare bottom.

AJ hold the boy in place and Mazaki was impress on how hopeless Ichigo was. AJ started spanking the teenage boy with her hand. After ten minutes of spanking him with her hand, AJ started whipping the teenage boy with the whip.

"It hurts doesn't it!?" ask AJ taking a break.

"Please AJ I'm sorry!" pleaded Ichigo between sobs.

"Five more minutes kid!" assure AJ.

"Please no more AJ!" pleaded the boy once again.

"Trust me Rukia got it worse, so stop with the fake tears!" warned AJ.

AJ kept on whipping Ichigo for five whole minutes. Mazaki and the girls were impress on how much Ichigo was crying. AJ wasn't satisfy just yet. She beats up her baby worse than she's doing with this boy.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
